User blog:The Woolly Howl/Rise of Berk Titans
Does anyone realise how ridiculous Rise of Berk's titans are? I don't mean that they are ugly or odd and I have to admit that some are really gorgeous. However, after editing the Titan Wing section for many dragons, I realised that many titan winged dragons do not even match the descriptions and abilities of its species! This also applys to Exotic dragons in RoB. Take for example: The Snow Wraith: The titan Snow Wraith is blue! How do you except it to camouflage the the snow? Futhermore, it has large spikes. It would be really obvious to spot a Snow Wraith by noticing a cluster of spikes protruding out the snow. The Night Terror: These titans have some blue hues on their body. Wouldn't this give away their individual outline in a formation? At a distance, it may not be visible. But if you get slightly closer, you can notice it. This titans can work well but no as efficiently, I guess. The Woolly Howl: The titan Woolly Howl is purple and this is hard to blend in with clouds. Most Tidal Class Dragons: Most Tidal Class dragons are blue, green, purple, turquoise etc. to camouflage in the deep sea. However, some titan dragons are grey, yellow, pink etc. The Sand Wraith: The titans are reddish brown and have bright yellow edges on their wings. This makes it incredibly easy to spot under sand and they are unable to hunt for prey as easily. Camouflage is extremely important for a Snad Wraith and this titan form does not make much sense. The Night Fury: I know that this comes out in the second movie but Toothless' blue spines are only a temporary ability that he had activated in his fit of anger and determination. In RoB, it remains permenant. As such, this makes a Noght Fury easy to spot in the night sky. All you've got to do is look out for a glowing blue streak! The Smothering Smokebreath: The Smokebreath titans appear to be shiny and green. They are now easily spotted in smoke and cannot hide well in it. Furthermore, the shiny surfaces reflect light easily and makes it all the more easier to spot it in the dark smoke. These are just some examples of titan or exotic dragons that I find weird. These dragons should be more adapted and suired to their environment as they grow, not more vulnerable to threats! Overall, I find this rather disappointing. It makes the HTTYD world more complicated and 'senseless' and I believe that RoB created all this dragons just to spur propel on to spend money on them. I am not against RoB or anything, in fact, I love RoB but I am trying to say that more thought should have been put in during the making of such dragons. And not to mention the Dragon and Dronkeys event, which I find really pointless and it ruins the game! Please let me know how you feel about this. Or if you have anymore examples, you can share it in the comments section! Category:Blog posts